pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anatoly Kudryavitsky
Anthony Kudryavitsky (born 17 August 1954), better known by his pen name 'Anatoly Kudryavitsky'http://www.dedaluspress.com/anthologies/nabokovhotel.html (Russian Анатолий Исаевич Кудрявицкий), is a Russian-Irish poet, novelist, and translator. Life Kudryavitsky was born in Moscow. His father, Jerzy, was a Polish naval officer who served in the Russian fleet based in the Far East,http://www.theparlourreview.com/anatoly-kudryavitsky while his mother Nelly Kitterick, a music teacher, was the daughter of an Irishman from co. Mayo, Ireland, who ended up in one of Stalin’s concentration camps.R. Carry, "Gulag survivor's grandson helps migrants put pen to paper." Metro Éireann, Dublin, 19–24 January 2007. His aunt, Isabel Kitterick, also a music teacher as well as a musicologist, published a critically acclaimed book titled Chopin’s Lyrical Diary.http://chopindiary.narod.ru/preface.html Having lived in Russia and Germany, Kudryavitsky now lives in South Dublin. A Samizdat writer Educated at Moscow Medical University, Kudryavitsky later studied Irish history and culture. In the 1980's he worked as a researcher in immunology, a journalist, and a literary translator. He started writing poetry in 1978, but under the communists was not permitted to publish his work openly. American poet Leonard Schwartz described him as a: :Samizdat poet who had to put up with a good deal of abuse during the communist period and who has only been able to publish openly in recent years. In his "poetics of silence" the words count as much for the silence they make possible as for what they say themselves.L. Schwartz, "Post-modern Moscow Poetry", Poetry Project Newsletter, 1998. In Russia after 1989 Since 1989 Kudryavitsky has published a number of short stories and seven collections of his Russian poems, the most recent being In the White Flame of Waiting] (1994), The Field of Eternal Stories] (1996), Graffiti (1998), and Visitors’ Book (2001). He has also published his translations from English into Russian of such authors and poets as John Galsworthy (Jocelyn), William Somerset Maugham (Up at the Villa), Stephen Leacock (Selected Stories), Arthur Conan Doyle (Selected Stories), Emily Dickinson (Selected Poems); Stephen Crane (Collected Poems); Jim Morrison (Selected Poems), all in book form. From 1993 till 1995 he was a member of the meloimaginists poetry group. In the mid-1990's he edited the literary magazines Strelets = The Archer and Inostrannaya Literatura = Foreign Literature, as well as Poetry of Silence (A & B Press, 1998), an anthology of new Russian poetry. 2 other anthologies, Zhuzhukiny Deti (NLO Publications, 2000) (Russian short stories and prose miniatures written in the second half of the 20th century), and Imagism (Progress Publishing, 2001), were published more recently. The latter won The Independent/Ex Libris Best Translated Book of the Year Award in 2001. Kudryavitsky is a member of the Russian Writers’ Union and Irish and International PEN. In 1998 he founded the Russian Poetry Society and became its first President (1998–1999). Joseph Brodsky described him as "a poet who gives voice to Russian Silence".O'Sullivan, M. Anatoly Kudryavitsky. The Event Guide, Dublin, 19th March - 1st April 2003 In the West Soon after moving to Germany in 1999, Kudryavitsky was elected to the Board of Directors of the International Federation of Poetry Associations. His 5-year term ended in 2004. Since moving to Ireland in 2002, Kudryavitsky has written poetry, especially haiku, predominantly in English, but continues to write fiction in Russian.http://www.theparlourreview.com/anatoly-kudryavitsky He also worked as a creative writing tutor giving classes to members of Ireland’s minority language communities.http://www.theparlourreview.com/anatoly-kudryavitsky His book of English poems entitled Shadow of Time (2005) was published in Ireland by Goldsmith Press. Irish poet Iggy McGovern mentioned Shadow of Time among the best Irish books of the year.Poetry Ireland Review Newsletter, January/February 2006). A Night in the Nabokov Hote, the anthology of contemporary Russian poetry translated into English by Kudryavitsky, was published in 2006 by Dedalus Press. Kudryavitsky has also translated more than 40 contemporary Irish, English and American poets into Russian, and his own work has been translated into 9 languages. In 2007, he re-established Okno, a Russian-language poetry magazine, as a web-only journal after a lapse of some 83 years.Журнал "Окно" Okno magazine (Russian) Also in 2008, Kudryavitsky's novel titled The Case-Book of Inspector Mylls was published in Moscow by Zakharov Books. This satirical novel is set in London, and bears the markings of the magic realism genre. In early 2009, another magic realist work of his, a short novel entitled "A Parade of Mirrors and Reflections", appeared in Deti Ra, a Russian literary magazine. It is set in Grodno, and deals with the effects of human cloning. His novella titled "A Journey of a Snail to the Centre of the Shell" appeared in the same Deti Ra magazine in July 2010. It is an extended haibun about the life and writings of a fictitious 19th-century Japanese haiku poet. Kudryavitsky was one of the judges for the 2010 International IMPAC Dublin Literary Award.http://www.impacdublinaward.ie/2010/Judges/judges.htm Haiku involvement Kudryavitsky started writing haiku in Ireland. He won the Highly Recommended Prize at the Samhain International Haiku Competition 2005 with this haiku: :summer night – :blossoming in the pond, :water-lilies and stars In 2006 Kudryavitsky founded the Irish Haiku Society with Siofra O'Donovan and Martin Vaughan. He is the current chairman of the society and editor of Shamrock Haiku Journal. In 2007, another one of his haiku won Honourable Mention at the Vancouver International Cherry Blossom Festival: :between snowfalls: :the moon through :cherry blossom petals In the same year he was awarded Capoliveri Haiku 2007 Premio Internazionale di Poesia (International Haiku Award, Italy). In 2008, he won the Suruga Baika Haiku Prize of Excellence (Japan) with the following haiku: :sheep unmoved :in the green grass... :a slow passing of cloudsTenth Annual Suruga Baika Literary Festival Selected Works. Suruga Daichu-ji, Japan, 2008. - page 161. In 2012, he won the Vladimir Devide International Haiku Award (Osaka, Japan) with the following haiku: :on the steps :of the Freedom Memorial, :a discarded snake skin2nd Vladimir Devide Haiku Award - Open Haiku Competition at LibrAsia He has also translated haiku from several European languages into English. Recognition He won the Edgeworth Prize for Poetry in 2003, and in 2005 was shortlisted for the Robert Graves Poetry Award. His haiku collection titled Capering Moons (2011) was short-listed for the Haiku Foundation Touchstone Distinguished Book Award 2011.http://www.thehaikufoundation.org/touchstone-book-awards Haiku Foundation Touchstone Awards Publications Novels *''Истории из жизни сыщика Мыллса'' (The Case-Book of Inspector Mylls) (Moscow, Zakharov Books, 2008) *''Парад зеркал и отражений'' (A Parade of Mirrors and Reflections) (Moscow, Deti Ra Magazine No 3, 2009)Online on the Deti Ra Magazine website *''Летучий Голландец'' (The Flying Dutchman) (Moscow, Okno Magazine No 9, 2012)Летучий Голландец at the Okno website Novellas and short stories *''Dream. After Dream'' Novellas (in English translation). Honeycomb Press, Dublin - New York, 2011. ISBN 978-1-4478-6503-2 *''Поездка в Где-нас-нет'' (A Passage to the Unknown). Novellas and Short Stories. Elephant Publishing, New Jersey, USA, 2011 ISBN 978-1-257-68299-7 *''Путешествие улитки в центр раковины'' (A Journey of a Snail to the Centre of the Shell) (Moscow, Deti Ra Magazine No 7, 2010)Online on the Deti Ra Magazine website *''Русский кошмар'' (Russian Nightmare) (Moscow, Okno Magazine No 7, 2011)Online on the Okno Magazine website Poetry In Russian *''Осенний корабль'' (The Ship of Autumn) (UDN University Press, Moscow, 1991) *''Запечатанные послания'' (Sealed Up Messages) (Valentine Books, Moscow, 1992) *''Звезды и звуки'' (Stars and Sounds) (Lenore Books, Moscow, 1993); *''В белом огне ожиданья'' (In the White Flame of Waiting) (Sov-VIP Press, Moscow - Oslo, 1994) *''Поле вечных историй'' (The Field of Eternal Stories) (Third Wave, Moscow/Jersey City, N.J., 1996) *''Граффити'' (Graffiti) (Third Wave, 1998) *''Книга для посетителей'' (Visitors’ Book) (Third Wave, 2001) *''Голоса Хроноса'' (Voices of Chronos. Selected Poems 1990 - 2011) Lynx Press, Dublin, 2011. ISBN 978-1-4478-6279-6 Limited edition publications *''Between the Lines '' (Third Wave, 1997) In English *''Shadow of Time '' (Goldsmith Press, Newbridge, Ireland, 2005) ISBN 1-870491-13-0 *''Morning at Mount Ring'' (Doghouse Books, Tralee, Ireland, 2007) ISBN 978-0-9552003-5-9 *''Capering Moons'' (Doghouse Books, Tralee, Ireland, 2011) ISBN 978-0-9565280-2-5 Edited *''Poetry of Silence '' (A&B Press, Moscow, 1999) *''Zhuzhukiny Deti. Russian Short Stories in the Second Half of the 20th Century'' (NLO Books, Moscow, 2000) *''Imagism, an anthology. '' Edited by Anatoly Kudryavitsky. (Progress Publishing, Moscow, 2001) Online on the translator's site *''A Night in the Nabokov Hotel. 20 Contemporary Poets from Russia'' Edited by Anatoly Kudryavitsky. (Dublin, Dedalus Press 2006)Online on the translator's site *''Coloured Handprints: 20 German-language poets''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2015. See also *List of Irish poets *Poets of other languages References *M. O'Sullivan, Anatoly Kudryavitsky. The Event Guide, Dublin, 19 March - 1 April 2003 *Robert D. Wilson, Morning at Mount Ring by Anatoly Kudryavitsky Simply Haiku: A Quarterly Journal of Japanese Short Form Poetry. Winter 2007, vol 5 no 4 Notes External Links ;Poems *Kudryavitsky's prose poems in Stride Magazine, England *Kudryavitsky's prose poems in Shadowtrain magazine, England (translated from the Russian by Siobhán McNamara) ;Audio / video *Anatoly Kudryavitsky at YouTube *Kudryavitsky's poetry reading in Limerick - video ;About *Anatoly Kudryavitsky at Dedalus Press * Anatoly Kudryavitsky Official website. Category:1954 births Category:Russian writers Category:Russian novelists Category:Magic realism writers Category:Irish poets Category:Russian poets Category:Russian translators Category:People from Moscow Category:English-language haiku poets Category:Living people Category:Russian emigrants to Ireland